Encounter
by Jessica Filipa
Summary: When a group of girls venture into Blackthorn for the night what will happen? Will they meet the love of their lives or will they create enemies for life? No spies, just a bunch of girls with rich parents that get what they want! Zammie here!


**_Hello everyone,_**

**_My name is Jessica and this is my first fanfiction, and after you read it please let me know what you think and that should let me decide whether I give up or keep trying. I will upload at least three chapters and that will allow you to have an idea of how my writing is and whether I'm worth your time_****J**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie!" I heard my best friends scream all the way across the parking lot, by the time I realize what's happening the three of them have me on a group embrace in which FYI I nearly collapsed due to lack of oxygen, okay maybe not to that extent but you get the idea. "Cammie I missed you so much" says Bex, Rebecca Baxter, I would advise you 110% not to call her that, here at Roseville High people address her as a goddess maybe because of her perfect tan or just her British accent "Tell us how was your trip to China?" asked Lizzy, Elizabeth Sutton is a petite girl although she is 17 she doesn't look it however she is one of the most intelligent girls I know if not THE MOST "Guys let me breath first and then I will answer all the questions!" I said trying to break free from their embrace. After a couple of seconds they let go "Did you see any hot guys? Did you get their number? But most importantly you have to show me all the photos I told you to take since you were there for 6 weeks there should have been at least 48 outfits" said Mace, Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter, yes the cosmetic heiress and yes the girl that walks in the room and all heads turn to her you get what I mean to summarise Macey is a fashion icon and I'm just he mannequin, when I went on holiday she packed all my clothes and now she wants to make sure I didn't commit a fashion disaster. "Mace to answer your questions, yes, no and I will show them to you guys when we get home later." Yes I said when we get home, that is because our parents sent us to Gallaher Academy, for those of you who are not aware is a school for just girls and most importantly rich girls, yeah now back to what I was saying, after our first year we decided that we didn't want to live in an all-girl school and we spoke to the headmistress that happens to be my mum and asked her if we could transfer schools she called my best friends parents and after a long discussion they bought a house in Roseville for the 4 of us. But because I just got back from the airport I haven't had time to go home, I asked the driver to drop the stuff at the house after he let me out at school.

"Sooo are you going to tell me everything that I missed while I was away?" I asked the girls while we waited around my table for our Biology lesson to start "So there is going to be this huge party at the Blackthorne House and we just happened to be invited." Said Bex " And because we heard that there are a LOT of cute boys there we decided that today straight after school we will go to the mall and do some shopping for to-." "Wait did you just say tonight? The party is TONIGHT?" I interrupted Macey before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say "Yes Cammie tonight! As in the approaching evening" Said Bex using a sarcastic voice "as I was saying we will go shopping for tonight and because none of us will be able to drive back I spoke to Grant and he said that we could crash there so what I'm saying is we will also have to prepare outfits for to take with us in order to go straight to school" "uhm guys I'm not sure that's such a great idea" said little Liz with her soft voice "I have an essay that is due in at the end of the week and I would rather go back home in order to start my homework today" and with this Bex lost it "Lizzy we just got back from summer holidays, and you have an essay already? That's not the point Cammie just got back after 6 weeks and we should at least celebrate it properly just one night and I promise you that after tonight we will study all together and there will be no partying during week days" after thinking what the benefits would be Lizzy said "you promise that it is just tonight?" "I promise" said Bex doing our special pinkie promise that we came up with when we were all in year 5.

**_SO HOW IS IT SO FAR? I KNOW THAT IT IS VERY DESCRIPTIVE AND LACKS SPEECH BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR AT THE START! I WILL UPLOAD THE REST TOMORROW OR SATURDAY _****_J_****_ REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!_**


End file.
